The present invention relates to a toy and, more particularly, to a toy having a member exhibiting a wobbling sliding movement.
The present invention is directed to a toy intended to be played solely for amusement and not as a game of skill. Accordingly, it is different in both structure and conception from the game of skill described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,103 requiring a tiltable game board with an upstanding sidewall, an inverted cup, and at least two balls. In that game the cup is provided with an annular rim which extends outwardly from the periphery thereof adjacent the bottom to severely limit any wobbling of the inverted cup as it moves across the tilted game board surface until the cup rim hits the upstanding sidewall about the tiltable game board. The impact then causes the cup to tilt sufficiently to enable another ball to enter under the cup. By way of contrast, the toy of the present invention is played solely for amusement, has an inverted cup member which is devoid of any means for limiting or preventing wobbling as it moves across the tilted surface, and has only one ball disposed within the inverted cup. The toy is designed to provide amusement because of the wobbling sliding movement exhibited by the inverted cup as it travels over the tilted surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toy in which the member exhibits an amusing wobbling sliding movement across a tilted surface.
Another object is to provide such a toy which is of rugged construction and is economical to construct and maintain.